


Цветик

by Salome



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: После победы.





	Цветик

Только не дозвавшись супруга однажды утром, когда тот срочно потребовался, чтобы высказать перед Малым королевским советом свое мнение о поправках в закон о наследовании, Торин обнаружил, что у Бильбо есть сад.

Ну как сад — садик, такой же маленький и уютный, как сам хоббит, с розовыми отблесками зимнего рассвета из длинного световода, оснащенного не меньше чем дюжиной зеркал, с нежным журчанием подземного ручья, с запахом сырой глины от сосудов с плодородной почвой. Цветник. Оранжерея.

Судя по мясистым плетям растений, свисающим со шпалер над Ториновой головой, есть уже довольно давно. Когда Бильбо мимоходом заинтересовался оранжерейным делом несколько месяцев назад, Торин списал это на обычную хоббичью хозяйственность: приятно знать, что в вопросах продовольствия ты не зависишь от поставок капризного соседа. Возможно даже, подумал он тогда, Бильбо с его живым умом сможет дать пару-тройку полезных советов мастерам-садоводам.

Торин все собирался спросить, чем дело кончилось, но его отвлекало то одно государственное дело, то другое, а к вечеру он обычно бывал настолько вымотан, что едва языком ворочал, какие уж тут расспросы. Кто бы мог подумать, что с победой над драконом и над вражескими воинствами самая трудная часть его правления только начиналась. Не то чтобы он не привык к королевской короне, да и проблемы, которые вставали перед его народом в Серых горах, были зачастую посерьезнее нынешних, но теперь на его плечах лежал двойной груз: наследия предков, которых нельзя опозорить, и ответственности перед будущим Эребора.

Еще Торин вспомнил, что непременно собирался дать Бильбо какой-нибудь пост в Совете, только нужно было действовать тактично, чтобы и не вызвать возмущение приверженцев дедовских обычаев, и не открыть дорогу в зал Совета каждому встречному-поперечному — ему и без того хватает ругани между старыми боевыми товарищами и представителями родовой знати. Так и не собрался. Спасибо хоть, не успел сообщить о своем намерении самому Бильбо, а то бы сейчас пришлось краснеть вдвое сильнее.

Бильбо, который копался в горшке с какими-то багровыми побегами, уходящими вверх по решетке, наконец поднял на Торина взгляд.

— Ну привет, — сказал он и усмехнулся. Торину показалось или в его усмешке и вправду было больше грусти, чем радости? — Добро пожаловать в мой сад.

Стоило ли, думал с горечью Торин, шагая в объятия хоббита, обхватывая его руками так, словно он собирался сбежать, утыкаясь лицом в его макушку, — стоило ли отрывать полурослика от зеленых холмов Шира, сдергивать с родной почвы ради шаткого положения консорта, неуютного жилья, непривычных обычаев и редких, слишком редких знаков внимания от того, кто любит его больше всех на свете?

Он сморгнул слезу, когда Бильбо деликатно отстранился:

— Ладно тебе. Мне тоже тебя не хватает, конечно, но смотри, каких успехов я добился.

Кажется, ему было невдомек, какая тяжесть вины сейчас придавила Торина. Или он умело прикидывался, что не замечает: этого у Бильбо было не отнять.

— Состав, конечно, совсем не тот, что в Шире, — да уж, там-то у Бильбо под круглым окошком росли бархатцы и трубочное зелье, а это что такое, скажите на милость? Желто-красно-зеленые цветки сложной формы свисали с лиан, тянули к Торину свои усики и, кажется, глумливо ухмылялись. — Пришлось выбрать тенелюбивые растения, да и доступная почва совсем другая, зато о зимних заморозках можно не беспокоиться. Изумительные создания. Каждый выживает как может. Ну, по правде говоря, садовник из меня тот еще, но, к счастью, мастера-оранжерейщики всегда рады помочь. Вот смотри, какая красавица.

Бильбо указал на очередной цветок с хоботком и усиками, поблескивающий каплями влаги, и Торин протянул к нему палец.

— Ай! — воскликнул он, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. — Оно меня цапнуло!

— Я же говорю, — вот теперь Бильбо откровенно смеялся, — почвы здесь бедные, каждый выживает как может.

Торин посмотрел на него из-под сдвинутых бровей, и неожиданно его отпустило. Было ли это изощренной шуткой с затянувшимся подготовительным периодом или удачным стечением обстоятельств, сейчас Бильбо явно наслаждался. Не стоит его недооценивать: он, пожалуй, сам о себе позаботится, а если Торин будет достаточно убедителен в просьбах о благосклонности, то и на его долю что-нибудь найдется. И рано или поздно, так или иначе у них всё станет как надо.


End file.
